Utsuho (Izuna)
Summary Utsuho is a supporting character from Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja and its sequel. He's the cool God of Air (as in Void/Emptiness) and Life. He's a bit narcissistic and generally gives the cold shoulder to everyone, but is thoughtful, kind and wise deep down. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Name: Utsuho, God of Air, God of Life, God of Emptiness/Void, Frog Man Origin: Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Gender: Male Age: Several hundred of years; 20s appearance-wise Classification: God Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon mastery in claws, boots, bows, dolls and ranged weaponry, Proficiency in shuriken, kunai, caltrops and bombs, Plant Manipulation, BFR (Can send others to the Void), Binding/Anchoring Inducement with his plants, Poison Manipulation through physical contact, Can make others so sweaty they can't properly hold anything, Doll Manipulation, Martial Arts and Proficiency in Hand-to-Hand combat, Enhanced Senses, Energy Projection, Explosion Manipulation, Forceful Teleportation of Others, Curse Manipulation (He can curse people into falling in despair and lose meaning in life), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Very resistant to (status effects, Mind Control, Corruption, curses, poison and BFR) (unaffected by Yami-Uchi), 4th Wall Awareness, Fictional world acknowledgment, Can harm intangible and divine beings |-|With Weapons=Damage Boost (on water-attribute enemies, ghosts, spirits, demons, dragons and based on his physical state (whether he's damaged/tired or not)), Very resistant to (status effects, Corruption and sword attacks) from various weapons, Probability Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Fire Manipulation, Durability Negation, Sleep Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (sleep), Flight, Power Nullification (againt projectiles of any sort), Resurrection, Life Drain, His stamina can't be depleted, Can steal items, Shapeshifting, Curse Manipulation, Power Mimicry (via Doppelganger on Utsuho himself) |-|With Talismans=Fire Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (paralysis, confusion, anchoring, binding, sleep, blindness), Statistics Reduction, Resuscitation, Item Repairing, BFR, Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Damage Boost (critical hit guarantee), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Invisibility, Healing |-|With Orbs & Pills=Statistics Amplification, Healing, Sleep Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Flight, Poison Manipulation, Body Control, Status Effect Inducement (confusion, blindness, poison), Corruption, Teleportation Attack Potency: At least Town level (Scales to Izuna and Abyss), Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Speed: Likely Superhuman running speed, Subsonic+ combat/reaction speed (He can dodge arrows shot from right in front of him by jumping a few meters aside), up to Supersonic with some talismans and weapons (which increase him combat speed by x2 and x3), Faster casting speed/attack speed Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Town Class, Higher with weapons and some offensive talismans. Some weapons and talismans ignore durability Durability: At least Town level, Higher with weapons and defensive talismans (Scales to Izuna) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman, likely higher than Izuna due to being a God (He can keep fighting even after getting severely beat up, or having his stamina drained.) Range: Extended Melee range with claws, boots and dolls; Tens of meters with ranged weapons, plants and energy manipulation; Hundreds of meters with bows and some talismans Standard Equipment: Talismans, several weapons (claws, boots, ranged weaponry, dolls, bows & arrows, shuriken, kunai, caltrops, bombs), staves, healing items and pills Intelligence: Utsuho has great instincts and is capable in combat. He's also very wise and has good intuition, capable of sensing ulterior motives. Weaknesses: None notable, outside of game mechanics. Talismans cost Spirit Points to use (SP) that Utsuho has a limit of. Everytime he gets hit, he loses 1 SP. The lower his SP gauge is, the weaker his attacks will be (Those aspects are likely exaggerated for gameplay balance purposes). Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | With weapons | With talismans | With Orbs & Pills Note: It is possible for a single weapon to have every talisman and weapon ability in the game through repeated use of the Tsukumo talisman. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Claw Users Category:Bow Users Category:Puppeteers Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Trap Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:BFR Users Category:Void Users Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Wind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Corruption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Tier 7